Talk:Metal Gear RAY (manned)
2014 Ray is the MARINES RAY check the video look at it's left thigh even on the picture on the article you can see a white sign on it's outer upper left tight barely :Urr, everyone knows this Gas. What other RAY could it possibly be? All the others were destroyed by Raiden. Oh, and for your information the text on his leg actually says "Outer Haven". Liquid Ocelot must have removed the "Marine Corps." text and replaced it witht that. --Fantomas 09:24, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Actually it's called SINCE HE HAS THE DATA AND THE ORIGINAL RAY he can duplicate it, he did it 25 times before and he did have 5 years to do it which is 3 years more then it took to build the first 25. Then where did you get the outer heaven info From? So it has a large possibility of being another Mass Produced, but modified version of RAY it's easy to do when you can take apart to original/prototype and put it together for 5 years and you have over 8 billion plus (2 billion per year from the US alone if I remember my budget correctly)to blow.Plus it just said MARINES not MARINES CORP. I remember that picture clearly since I took it about 50 times with in a period of 3 months.it just says OUTER on the left side meaning it might not even say outer heaven/haven and might even be like I said "another Mass Produced, but modified version of RAY"-Gas Snake 05:33, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :: "he did it 25 times before and he did have 5 years to do it which is 3 years more then it took to build the first 25".... What? It was The Patriots who did it, not Liquid Ocelot. Now, why would they mass produce RAY again when they have a much better model of Metal Gear (the GEKKOU) roaming around now? I fail to see why Liquid Ocelot would mass produce an out of date Metal Gear, especially when they were all taken out so easily by Raiden and then Solidus. If you remember Gas, it was stated that the Marines original RAY was more heavily armoured than the mass-produced models. Why make the same mistake twice? Wait, why are you arguing against this when you brought it up? --Fantomas 08:55, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :::Well, apparently, Mass-produced versions of RAY are used again in Metal Gear Solid 4 (some of the RAYs were seen attacking the Missouri). However, I'm guessing they are of Liquid design rather than of Patriot design. Weedle McHairybug 19:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) MGS2 to MGS4 is it me or does the ray in mgs4 seem much more colossal than in mgs2? maybe liquid built a bigger version from the prototype he stole, hence the, or lack thereof, the tail Leonidas-300 10:36, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :It doesn't really seem to be in the trailer long enough for us to compare it to anything (size wise). I hadn't noticed the lack of a tail though. Very interesting. --Fantomas 10:50, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Rex vs Ray in Trivia Whether it was the original or a mass produced hybrid version does not matter. Even if it was the original, which the above discussion proves it was, it was still defeated by Rex in MGS4, which settles the argument of who would win. -- 02:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) It's still unknown Sure REX does have the capabilities to destroy something like Metal Gear RAY but it all depends on the skill of the those who pilot the machines. :I imagine the plan would be for a small unit of RAYs to coordinate a long-range attack on a single nuclear-armed Metal Gear rather than fight one-on-one at close range. RAY is a missile bus, its main direct fire weapon is only useful near bodies of water and very short ranged so I can't see that being what it was supposed to attack with. Evil Tim (talk) 07:04, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Adding the RAY blueprints of VR missions I found on internet the Metal Gear Ray image that appears after 100% completion of MGS: VR Missions bt im a bit noob about uploading pics. Can someone add it? Solid Gollum 00:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I will and I have. Weedle McHairybug 00:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Didnt upload it because i didn't want to look to change the format or something like that. I'm going to look again to the explanations so i can upload it again. Rename I renamed the article so people will not be confused on why there is no mention of the mass-poduced unmanned models. Also, I added the "youmay" template to link to the other page, since "Metal Gear RAY" will still link to this one. --Bluerock 17:47, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Revengeance Which article should the UG RAY Raiden fought be under? It isn't manned, but it doesn't match the mass-production RAY either. Given it has a full tail which Arsenal Gear and Outer Haven's didn't and it isn't built to defend an Arsenal Gear, would it warrant a separate article? Metal Gear RAY (Unmanned Gear) or something like that? Evil Tim (talk) 04:11, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Since Bluerock when doing edits hinted that it should be placed under a new article when more information was issued, I'd say go for it. It was a placeholder, anyway. You might need to come up with the name though. Metal Gear RAY (Desperado) or the one you suggested would work. Possibly even Metal Gear RAY (Modified), since that's technically its name if we go by its health bar. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 04:16, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I went for (Unmanned Gear) since I'm not entirely sure if (mod.) stands for modified or modernised, either fits just as well. Evil Tim (talk) 11:35, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Another thing Did they ever say it was a modified version of the original? I always figured that Haven's mass-produced RAY variant had a cockpit just in case, and now I'm looking it has the same "OUTER HAVEN" markings on its thighs that the unmanned ones do. The one in 4 also has a slightly different head design and the thighs have been squared off at the top and front; the original has a fin-like projection at the bottom, a curved top and a long pointed front to the thigh, while only the MProd versions in MGS2 had the squared-off thighs (probably so they could fold up more easily to fit into the sockets in Arsenal Gear's side, and in game terms probably to reduce poly count so they could manage three of them on screen at the same time, same as getting rid of the tail). Evil Tim (talk) 05:19, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, that's a good point. Maybe it's more accurate to say he piloted "a" manned RAY in 2014, without deliberately inferring that they are one and the same. I don't recall any official source that says they are the same (albeit modified) unit, but maybe someone else knows better? --Bluerock (talk) 00:07, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I actually disagreed with claiming it was the same one as the Marine prototype and tried repeatedly to undo it (getting into a fight with the user who kept doing this, Crashsnake, into the process). But then an anon user claimed that Otacon claimed in a Codec conversation that it was indeed the same one (the anon didn't state which, but the way the anon was talking indicated that the anon was referring to the Codec conversation(s) that reveals REX's Street Fighter program). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Must be this: :::To me, this doesn't seem to be claiming that the RAY that Snake is facing in battle is the exact same unit that Liquid took off in at the end of MGS2. While it's possible that he may still have possession of the original Marines prototype, he could very well be piloting a new manned model, built alongside the new unmanned RAYs. In either case, Liquid would still be familiar with the machine's operation. --Bluerock (talk) 00:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, other than that, I'm not sure if we should list this as the same as the Marine RAY prototype. We probably should create a new article for this RAY. Plus, the novelization implies that it was actually modified from one of the unmanned RAY models. Not sure if it counts as canon, but still. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'm reluctant to have lots of different RAY pages. Aren't they essentially the same, but with minor modifications? At least the Desperado RAY seemed to be a complete overhaul of the technology involved. --Bluerock (talk) 15:26, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, at least its better than claiming that it is a modified version of the prototype when there's not really nothing much suggesting that it is indeed the prototype, and that one official source strongly implies that it was actually modified from one of Outer Haven's RAYs. Can't really place it in the unmanned page, either, for obvious reasons. Don't worry, though, I won't create separate articles for the Outer Haven RAY models, or individual articles for the Arsenal Gear RAY models. This is only to prevent any confusion of it being the same as the Marine prototype, since there's not really anything explicitly stating, or really, implying that it is the same as the RAY prototype. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll have to check if the head design is the same sometime; I think the most likely answer is Haven's RAYs were a dual-control version with auxiliary cockpits fitted. Would make sense since in the MGS-verse you can put full-spectrum ECM into a hand grenade so you couldn't really guarantee an Arsenal Gear would be able to control the RAYs, especially if they were operating a long way from it. Then again you could say the same of SOP and everyone didn't collapse in fits of random emotions every time you threw a chaff grenade, so... :s :::It does mean we have no idea what happened to the original RAY, though one imagines Ocelot didn't exactly have the facilities to maintain a Metal Gear close to hand; he probably sold it to some other country to help bankroll Outer Heaven or something. It'd be kind of amusing to imagine Desperado rescued *that* Ray from the scrapheap, though that would required they'd replaced the thighs with the MProd version at some point. Evil Tim (talk) 17:49, March 9, 2013 (UTC)